Love vs Logic: A Seto Kaiba Story
by Yummybanana
Summary: Aria is the new girl in Domino, Japan due to her parent's divorce and her dad's new job.
1. Prologue

**Love vs. Logic; A Seto Kaiba Story**

Prologue

Name: Aria (R-E-uh) Heder (hE-d-er)

Age: 16

Looks: Long strawberry blonde hair (goes to about mid-back), green eyes, 5'5" and relatively skinny

Personality: Shy until she gets to know people. Then, she's loud and obnoxious, but in a good way. She's really nice and sweet. She does have quite a temper though, but will rarely get violent. Aria is also…odd, many call her weird, but she's just unique and some find her little quirks funny and refreshing.

Family relationships:

Mother: Aria's mom used to beat her when she was little. Aria still tried (and tries) to get close to her mom, but to no avail. To this day, Aria still blames herself for her mother's actions. Her dad finally had enough of it and divorced her when Aria was 14.

Father: Now has full custody of Aria. They're still not that close however. They really never could connect the way a father and daughter "should". Aria keeps many secrets from him and lies right to his face a lot.

Garret(Aria's older brother): They're really close. Garret is, however, a bit over protective of Aria. He's a bit intrusive in her life as well. Nether the less, Aria still loves him and the attention that she gets from him. He currently attends the University of Columbia.

Aria's father got a job in Domino, Japan so you and your dad are moving there. Find out what happens in Chapter 1 of "Love vs. Logic; A Seto Kaiba Story"


	2. Chapter 1

**Love vs. Logic; A Seto Kaiba Story**

Chapter 1

Sunlight filtered in through the dirty window onto a knot made of a teenage girl and her blankets. –Beep beep- went her cellphone, marking the 6th hour of the day. –Beep beep- "Shut up. I'm awake," she groaned into her pillow. She went to grab her phone from off of her dresser, but simply fell to the ground from the tangle of blankets.

A low chuckle could be heard from the doorway. She looked over and saw a slightly chubby, middle-aged man with thinning, gray hair.

"Good morning, Aria," he smiled.

"Mornin' dad," she replied.

"I made pancakes. There's still some downstairs in the kitchen if you want them."

"Alright," Aria muttered, secretly sick of having pancakes every morning for breakfast. He left her doorway and she found her way out of the blankets. After closing her door, Aria put on her school uniform. It consisted of a short blue skirt, a white blouse, a pink blazer, and a blue bowtie. Aria was disgusted at how short the skirt was. She wasn't comfortable showing that much leg so she pulled it down as far as she could. When she was as satisfied as she could get, Aria went downstairs.

"Do you want a ride to school today?" asked her father.

"Sure, thanks," said Aria, thankful for the offer since she had no idea where her new school was.

"Alright, come get me when you're ready to leave. I'll be in the living room." He, then, walked off adjusting his tie.

"Okay." Aria then grabbed a couple pancakes. Once he was gone, she slid the pancakes into the garbage can. Then, she grabbed a strawberry pop-tart and hid it in her school bag. After that, she gussied up until she was pleased with how she looked.

"Dad! I'm ready!" Aria yelled already half way out the front door.

"Coming!"

A few minutes later, he emerged from the house. Aria was waiting impatiently in the passenger's seat. He saw this and hurried into the seat next to her.

The drive was filled with attempted conversation starters, by Aria's father, being shut down one after the other.

"Well, here it is," he said pulling to the stop in front of a giant brick building.

"Thanks for the ride."

"My pleasure, sweetie. Have a good day. I love y-," he managed to say before the car door shut in his face.

Aria walked toward the school wishing that she had someone to talk to, hang out with, or at least stand by. "Might as well get to class," she muttered pulling out her schedule from her pocket. "First class is…," her eyes scanned the paper in her hand, "…biology honors in room 217. Fun." Walking into the school, she felt small and alone. There were a few small groups of people scattered around the hallway. None of them paid any attention to her, if they noticed her at all. She followed the main hallway until she came to a four-way intersection. "Where the Hell do I go?" she asked herself wishing for a sign on the wall to magically appear.

"I can probably help. Are you new here?" came a soft male voice. Aria looked from side to side, seeing no one.


	3. Chapter 2

**Love vs. Logic; A Seto Kaiba Story**

Chapter 2

"Down here," came the voice again. Aria looked down and saw a short boy with spiky black, red, and yellow hair. He had a pyramid shaped pendant on a thick chain around his neck.

"Am I in the middle school?" Aria asked, more to herself than the boy. He immediately looked a little taken aback.

"I'm 16," he stated plainly, clearly insulted.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like…"

"It's ok," he quickly said cutting her off. "I've heard worse comments. Trust me."

"I still feel horrible…"

"Don't worry about it." He then gave Aria a huge smile, which she took as genuine. "So, you need help getting around I take it. Are you new here?" he asked as if she hadn't insulted him.

"Yeah, I'm new. I just moved here."

"Oh, cool. Where are you from?"

"Wisconsin…" A blank look appeared on his face. "It's in America," she quickly added.

"Wow! That's really far away! Why did you come to Japan?"

"My dad got a new job," said Aria trying to avoid talking about her parents' divorce. "So where is room 217?" asked Aria before he could question her any further.

"It's right down this hallway," he said pointing to the left corridor. "I'm actually going there now, so you can follow me."

"Who you pointing at, Yugi?!?" Aria looked to see where the voice was coming from and she saw a large, muscular male a little ways down the hallway on the left. He had dark brown hair, light skin, and piercing black eyes.

"I wasn't pointing at you…" the short boy muttered.

"What was that, pipsqueak?" The large guy began walking over slowly, trying to intimidate Aria and the boy that he called Yugi.

Yugi kept mumbling, "Sorry", "I didn't mean to", and other desperate attempts at settling the conflict. Aria didn't think that the other guy could hear him at all, and even if he could, she doubted that it would make a difference.

Aria glanced at the approaching adversary. He had a stern look on his face. His large, bushy eyebrows were furrowed into a "V" shape. All of a sudden, the look on his face changed dramatically. A look of shock and fear appeared suddenly.

"What the Hell just happened?" he yelled. A look of confusion emerged on Aria's face. She looked at Yugi for answers, but he wasn't there. A taller version of him was standing in his place. He appeared more confident and strong than the previous Yugi.

"You're messed up, man," he said as he walked off, still in disbelief. Aria, puzzled, just kept staring at the new Yugi that stood before her.

"Don't be alarmed," he said casually. It seemed like he's gone through this before. Then, right before your eyes you see a bright white light and suddenly the original Yugi was back.

"What the Hell?!?"

"Umm, it's a long story," said Yugi. "Let's walk n' talk." He started walking down the hallway and began to explain his story about the person who resided inside his puzzle. Aria was amazed by his story but was still unsure about whether she believed it or not. They eventually walked into a brightly-lit room with quite a few people crowded around a table in the back. You followed Yugi to the big group of people. Two boys, one blond and the other brunette, were playing a card game. The brunette looked frustrated so she assumed that the blonde boy was winning, especially since he had this big cheesy grin on his face.

"And now I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon," said (well, more like shouted) the blonde. "Attack Red Eyes!"

"Damn it," declared the brunette as his fist hit the table.

"Tehehe," giggled the blonde. "You owe me a burger now."

"Fuck that."

"You did really well though Tristan," said a girl who was watching. She also had brown hair which was cut short. Everyone besides the girl, the players, and Yugi dispersed and found their seats. Aria felt so awkward just standing there so she walked to the back of the room to sit down at a table. She sat in the back corner so she wouldn't bother anyone or take anyone's seat.

"Yo, new girl, want to sit with us?" Aria looked up to see who was speaking, and she then slowly nodded her head yes.


End file.
